


Festejo

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Birthday, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Sanada no había tenido un buen cumpleaños los últimos dos años y temía que este fuese igual.
Kudos: 1





	Festejo

La tarde había terminado. El entrenamiento del día había terminado. El club de tenis ya estaba cerrado y los últimos rezagados, los regulares, estaban camino a la salida del colegio, luego de que la pequeña reunión que habían tenido en preparación para el próximo partido amistoso había terminado.

Sanada no estaba seguro si sentirse aliviado o enojado por eso.

Al fin de cuentas recordaba muy bien qué día era, todo gracias a que Sasuke lo había saludado a la primera hora de la mañana con un "Ya eres un año más viejo, Genichirou", haciéndolo salir de de su casa sintiendo ya el presagio de temor que traía la fecha.

Las palabras burlonas de Sasuke y el paso del tiempo poco tenían que ver; el verdadero problema era la celebración.

Eso en sí no era malo y recibir un saludo formal de su familia y quizás salir a comer con Yukimura o incluso también con Renji no sonaba mal, pero las ideas que otros parecían tener sobre lo que era apropiado para festejar eran otra historia.

Dos años atrás, recordaba Sanada, alguien —que seguramente había sido Niou con ayuda de quién sabe quién— había creído que llenar de confeti las canchas era la mejor forma de felicitarlo y así de paso interrumpir las prácticas. Y eso, que debería haber sido un contratiempo pequeño pero fácil de arreglar, había empeorado en el momento que un aguacero se encargó de destruir el papel parcialmente y pegar sus restos al suelo.

El año anterior había sido mejor, si es que ser acosado por lo que parecía ser la mitad de la población femenina de Rikkai podía ser considerado mejor.

Esa vez Sanada había terminado refugiándose en el salón de arte —en el que Yukimura se encargó de que nadie más entrara—, prefiriendo las afables burlas de Yukimura sobre su popularidad en lugar de escuchar por centésima vez las mismas palabras de felicitación acompañadas por un pequeño regalo, una tarjeta pidiéndole que se encontraran después de clases y palabras de ánimo para "uno de los héroes del club de tenis".

Pero este año no había pasado nada.

Nadie había interrumpido el entrenamiento, ni siquiera había encontrado un mensaje de felicitación en su casillero y ninguno de sus compañeros parecía siquiera recordar la fecha.

Era decepcionante no escuchar una sola palabra de algunas personas en particular, pero tal vez era mejor así y no tener que aguantar ningún caos, decidió Sanada, acomodando su gorra y frunciendo el ceño mientras se separaba del grupo de regulares ahora que habían salido del colegio.

—¿Sanada? —La voz de Yukimura lo detuvo, pero antes de que Sanada pudiese preguntarle qué pasaba alguien más intervino.

—¿A dónde vas, Sanada-kun? —dijo Yagyuu, alzando una ceja y observándolo con aparente confusión. Sanada bufó.

—A casa.

Eso debería ser obvio para todos, por lo que Sanada buscó con su mirada el rostro de Yukimura para saber si éste necesitaba que se quedase un poco más por alguna razón, mas antes de obtener una respuesta a esa duda un grito de alegría hizo que su atención se dirigiese hacia los demás regulares, quienes también se habían detenido en lugar de continuar su camino.

—¡Entonces yo me comeré lo que era para Fukubuchou! —anunció Akaya y Renji intentó contener una risa.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Jackal y señaló con su cabeza en dirección a Sanada, como si quisiese advertirle a Akaya del peligro que podría correr por decir algo así.

—¡Yakiniku! ¡Yakiniku! —cantó Akaya, ignorando a Jackal. Marui frunció el ceño.

—No —dijo el pelirrojo seriamente, cruzando sus brazos—. Decidiremos justamente quién comerá esa porción.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Niou de inmediato—. Piedra, papel o tijera...

—Y quien gane a los otros se comerá lo de Sanada —lo interrumpió Marui, obviamente complacido de tener apoyo y confiado de que ganaría.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo lo dije primero! —intervino Akaya—. ¡Ustedes sólo quieren engañarme para robarme la carne!

—Si Genichirou no viene no tiene mucho sentido ir —comentó Renji, cortando la discusión. Yagyuu asintió de inmediato.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—No sean aguafiestas —dijo Niou, intercambiando una mirada con Marui y Akaya—. Si la mayoría dice que vamos, vamos.

Como si quisiese dar ejemplo de cómo votar por ir, Niou alzó una de sus manos y Akaya lo imitó de inmediato, alzando sus dos brazos tanto como podía. Marui hizo explotar la bomba de su chicle y sonrió.

—Tengo una mejor idea —dijo y tomó un brazo de Jackal antes subir el suyo, obligando a su compañero de dobles a hacer lo mismo.

Jackal suspiró con cansancio pero no se resistió y Niou silbó contento.

—Ya tenemos a la mitad, falta uno.

—¿Genichirou...?

Esa simple pregunta de Renji hizo que todas las miradas se dirigiesen a Sanada, quien bajó de inmediato la visera de su gorra, queriendo ocultar la sorpresa que había sentido ante toda la discusión.

Todo lo que había escuchado indicaba que se había equivocado al creer que todos lo habían olvidado y que por una vez alguien había tenido una idea sensata —y que incluso le agradaba, aun cuando una comida con los ocho regulares de Rikkai solía ser una fuente de estrés y caos— para festejar.

Pero ya estaba anocheciendo y quizás su familia había preparado algo para él...

El que Yukimura se acercara a él con una sonrisa hizo que no tuviese tiempo para pronunciar eso.

—Vamos, Genichirou —dijo en voz baja para que sólo Sanada lo escuchara—. Estoy seguro de que a tus padres no les molestará que hoy llegues tarde.

Eso tal vez era cierto. Y de cualquier forma Yukimura le estaba pidiendo que fuese y todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para hacer algo por su cumpleaños.

—Está bien —aceptó.

—¡Yakiniku! —volvió a celebrar Akaya, aplaudiendo mientras comenzaba a andar antes que los demás, encabezando la marcha hacia el restaurante.

—Tsk, estonces ya no tenemos una porción extra —se quejó Niou. Marui se encogió de hombros.

—Yo me quedaré con la de Jackal

—Yo también voy a ir —señaló Jackal con un suspiro.

Sanada masajeó su frente.

No sabía cómo resistiría y disfrutaría una comida escuchando esas constantes discusiones, pero el que Yukimura estuviese caminando cerca de él, sonriéndole, hizo que no se arrepintiese de ir con ellos desde ya.

Porque quizás este año sí tendría un buen cumpleaños y éste apenas estaba comenzando.


End file.
